Matisse
by BlueKiwi34
Summary: Clace onehsot. Fluffiness.
1. Chapter 1

"Clary?" Jace called down the hallway of the Institute.

"Yeah?" His girlfriend paused for a moment, but when she heard his approaching footsteps, she continued folding away her gear. Jace stopped in the doorway of their room, his arms crossed as he gazed down at her.

"You were training." It wasn't a question.

Clary rolled her eyes. "Yes, mom, I was training. I'm 19 now; I'm a big tough girl." She flexed one arm and winked at Jace's sceptical expression.

He took a few steps towards her and pulled her into his chest before murmuring into her ear, "It's not you I'm worried about. It's Matisse."

"Matisse?" Clary laughed, pulling back to look him in the face. Nodding, Jace reached out and stretched a hand over her stomach. The redhead grew serious, covering his hand with her own, much smaller one.

"I didn't want the others guessing. We haven't told anyone yet. I don't know how Mom's going to react when we tell her I'm – pregnant." She breathed out the last word, heat flooding her cheeks. She hoped her mother would be as ecstatic as she was. Knowing that there was a tiny part of Jace growing inside of her filled her with an indescribable warmth.

Jace cupped her chin and tipped her head back to kiss her lightly on the mouth. "Well can you lie down now please? Let me finish this."

Stopping herself from another eye-roll, Clary sank onto the mattress of their bed while Jace put away the last few pieces of clothing.

"Why Matisse anyway?" Clary wondered aloud.

"Since his mother's such an incredible artist, I figured he'll inherit some of that talent. Obviously, his devilish good looks will come from me, but I know he'll be as creative as his mother." Jace sat beside her and she tucked her head under his chin, smiling.

"So I thought we'd call him Matisse. At least until he's born. Give him a proper artist's name." He whispered into her hair.

"You keep saying 'he'. It could be a girl, you know."

"I know. But 'he' slipped out, and it felt inappropriate to start saying 'it', so I stuck with 'he'." Clary slapped him lightly on the chest before lowering her hand to her abdomen.

"Hello, my little artist." She whispered, and Jace thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard her say.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, so I figured I'd make this a two shot cause people seemed to like it :P Forget to do the disclaimer: not my characters, all Cassandra Clare's**

Clary was just dozing off against Jace's chest when a knock came at their door.

"Mmm." Jace groaned, rolling so that he was face down on a pillow, his golden hair spilling around him.

"Ssh." Clary mumbled, her voice muffled by his shirt. "They go 'way."

But the knocking continued with rhythmic persistence until Jace swung himself out of bed. Clary pushed herself up and sat back against the headboard as he wrenched the door open.

"What?" He growled.

Alec's cool blue eyes looked back at him over a large cardboard box he was carrying. Sighing, Jace held the door open, letting his parabatai in.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" He asked, flopping back onto the mattress and threading his arm around Clary's waist. Alec made himself comfortable in their desk chair, the box laid carefully on the floor next to him.

He levelled them both with a steady gaze before saying; "First of all, it wasn't my idea."

"By the Angel." Jace breathed, already expecting the worst. "Please tell me there is not some sort of hideous, bejewelled baby _thing_ in there." He jabbed a finger at the box, glaring.

"No. But it is for Matisse." Alec winced. "And to clarify, partial blame goes to whoever came up with that nickname." Clary immediately pointed a finger at Jace, who rolled his eyes in reply.

"Okay. Well. Magnus saw your bump the other day," Alec gestured to Clary's swelling stomach. "And asked me if you'd thought of a name, so I mentioned the Matisse thing and he insisted we buy you a baby shower present." He smiled ruefully. "Bear in mind, it could've been a lot worse. But since I reminded him it was from _both_ of us, I managed to … lessen the damage."

Clary gasped. "Please tell me it's not a cat. Have you been keeping a cat in that box this entire time, Alec Lightwood?" Despite being short, pregnant, and in Batman pyjamas, she still managed to look intimidating.

"What? No!" Alec stuttered. "Magnus wanted to give the kid art supplies, so -" He gestured to the box.

"Oh." Clary's tone brightened. "Well I guess that's not too bad. What's with all the warnings?"

"Just look." Alec sighed.

Jace and Clary both slid off of the bed and sat down next to the box. Pulling up the top flap, Jace let out a tortured groan.

"I did warn you." Alec whispered meekly.

Inside the box were a dozen large plastic jars of multi-coloured glitter.


End file.
